All Hell Breaks loose…or not
by redcristal
Summary: Summary: Buffy goes through the wrong pool in Anne, and ends up in another dimension where no slayers ever existed and demons are big black clouds that posses people. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Misplaced

** Title:** **All Hell Breaks loose…or not**

**Rating**PG-15

**Disclaimer: **Nope not mine I just borrowing them for my own amusement….and readers of course.

**Summary:** Buffy by mistake goes through the wrong pool and ends up in another dimension where no slayers ever existed and demons are big black clouds that posses people.

**Spoilers: **BtVS S4 episode Anne, SPN S2 All Hell breaks loose

**Paring:** Buffy/Dean

Special THANK YOU to my beta's!!!

* * *

Chapter one: Misplaced  
A huge steel door slowly splits open, and a group of young slaves enter. All looking fearful, all but one small, blond teenager who is looking around noting her surroundings carefully. Unfortunately her scrutiny results in a trip and she falls on the floor.

The Other slaves stop walking as a hideously looking guard enters; and walks up to the slaves. He has just a few patches of skin around his eyes and across the top of his bald head sewn together. His chin and cheeks are just flesh and muscle. The demon opens his lip-less mouth and starts to explain things to the scared crowd of teenagers. As the demon drones on, the girl who fell slowly stands back up.

"You work and you live you do not complain or laugh or do anything besides work. Whatever you thought, whatever you were does not matter. You are no one."

One of the older workers that are milling about near the new group, look up at that and grimaces. She is a tall woman with black hair threaded with silver. She knows what will come next. She dreads that the same thing will happen to them, and then she reminds herself that when she came here she was just like them, a child. And what can a child do.

Sighing sadly, she turns her head back to work. Singing songs in her mind to remind herself who she is and trying to remain sane.

She hears how the guard asks his first victim.

"Who are you?"

A boy's voice answers. "Aaron." And she winces at the thud that follows, remembering well how that felt.

"Who are you?"

A girl's voice whimpers "No one."

"Who are you?"

A boys voice whisper fearfully. "No one."

"Who are you?"  
There is small moment of quiet, which make woman look up again, to see the demon looming over the pretty, small, blonde girl. She is looking at the thing and she smiles.

The Woman is shocked, didn't the child see what happened with that boy…

All her thoughts are interrupted when the girl says, like she would if introducing her self herself at some party thrown by her parents.

"I'm Buffy. And you are…?"

The demon roars and wields back his club to strike the girl…Buffy …down. And she can't help it, again she closes her eyes. But the thud of club meeting flesh doesn't come and she opens her eyes just in time to see Buffy gab the demons arm as he bends forward, then the girl slams her other forearm down on the guards arm, breaking it. The Demon falls to the ground in pain.

The Woman, at this point, is already leaving her group who just continue mindlessly working, all sense of self long beaten out of them. She reaches the new group just when the girl…Buffy smashes the guard's skull with his own club.

The other guard is racing forward but the woman grabs a metal pike and with a shove stabs it at the back. But the thing is still advancing at the girl who swings the club for a second time hitting him in the head. Then she turns around, swinging her weapon the other way hitting the third guard in the gut.

The woman, not missing a beat, pulls the pike out of the second guard and stabs the third guard through the head. She looks at the girl, who gives a tiny nod and a small smile. Then she turns to the huddled teenagers.

"So anyone who is not having fun here, follow."

They start to run and the group follows.

They are huddled together, hiding beneath the staircase. The slaves are working between vats of molten metal which illuminates their vacant expressions. Reflecting in their eyes which lost their life years ago.

Buffy looks around, spotting the two guards walking above them, the older woman gently taps her on the shoulder and shows her two more walking among the slaves.

Buffy turns back to the group, leaving the older woman to watch out for the guard's movements.

"There is no way we can get up the stairs unseen and meet the lovely new people. Okay. Lilly when those guys over there leave and they will leave. I want you to take these people and get up there. Fast and quiet. OK?"

The woman glances back as the other, taller blond girl says. "You're leaving me? But…"

But Buffy interrupts the other. "Lilly…you can handle this. 'Cause I say so."

The Woman hides her smile; it is obvious what Buffy is trying to do. She wants Lilly to stand up on her own. Suddenly the siren interrupts whatever else maybe said.

"We've gone public, people. Ok get them up. Go."

The woman claps her hand on Buffy's shoulder when she passes her, and starts helping Lilly lead them away. But Lilly only makes a few steps and then returns to Buffy.

"I'm sorry."

At Buffy's look she continues. "I said that this was your fault before."

"Lilly, this can wait."

"Well in case we die..."

Buffy gently shoves Lilly towards the group, making shooing movements with her arms. 

"Go, go."

Lilly runs off after the group, while Buffy leads two guards away at a run. She wings her way between the working slaves, using her smaller frame to slip through the maze. But the huge, bulky guards manage to keep up anyway.

Then Buffy spots a pole jutting out of the floor, smirking at the irony and muttering lets 'Let's dance" under her breath, she grabs onto it, swinging around and kicking one demon with an aerial side kick.

Then she lets go and flips herself on the platform. One of her pursuers starts to jump up to the stage, and tries a backhand swing at her with his sledgehammer, but Buffy ducks and blocks his second swing. The guard kicks up with his right knee in her stomach, stunning her, then he uses Buffy's distraction and takes a swing at Buffy's head but she slams her hands around the hammer's handle and yanks him up and over her. He hits the platform hard and rolls off the platform.

Buffy, still holding his hammer, turns to two more advancing guards. The first one to reach her is greeted with her full spinning out-to-in crescent kick in his head sending him off the platform.

The other guard tries with a swing at her legs with his hammer, but she jumps to avoid the swing. Using her position she swings down with her sledgehammer into the guards face, knocking him down. Then swinging her hammer in uppercut, catching another guard in the jaw, sending him flying in the nearby wall.

Yet another guard, holding a battle-axe with a curved blade, jumps up on the platform and tackles Buffy with a roar. He takes a wide swing at Buffy, but she leans aside and he misses.

Amidst the fighting, Buffy hears a familiar voice ranting. "Humans don't fight back!" Making her roll her eyes as she ducks the guard's next swing. He swings again from above, but she blokes block it with her hammer, and the head of the axe embeds itself in the handle.

Smirking, she kicks the guard, knocking the axe out of his hands; the axe dislodges itself and is sent spinning in the air. She sweeps down, kicking the guards legs out from under him.

While she is crouched, she looks up at shiny battle-axe and catches the airborne weapon.

"You don't mind if I keep the shiny do you…It is kinda pretty." The demon roars and charges again, but Buffy does another roundhouse kick to his face and he goes flying off the platform.

She looks up at Ken, who is still shouting that humans don't fight back. Then he reaches behind him and pulls the crying Lilly, Buffy freezes. The guards quickly catch up and grab her hands and take the weapons away. Buffy briefly glares at the demon who took her new axe away.

Ken is still standing on the edge holding Lilly. "That was not permitted. Humans don't fight back." He then lets go of Lilly and moves right to, the edge staring intently at Buffy. Lilly who is cowering behind him is completely forgotten.

Buffy smirks, "Yeah, but it was fun."

"You've got guts. I think I'd like to slice you open and play with them."

Buffy gives a small chuckle. "You call that a threat…I will rip out your ribcage and wear it as a hat."

Ken scowls and opens his mouth to say something, but Lily pushes him from behind and he falls screaming from the high ledge to the floor below.

The guards holding Buffy just watch as he hits the bottom with a loud thud. Buffy quickly takes advantage of the distraction and backhand punches her captors, one in the face and the other in the groin. While the second  
Is dazed, she shoves her weight against him, and he falls backward. The first one punch high, but she blocks, grabs his arm and flips him over onto a pile of something. Then bending to the downed guard number one, she retrieves her battle-axe. Then she jumps high into the air and grabs hold of a heavy chain hanging from above. She climbs it hand-over-hand as quickly as she can to the ledge where Lily is still standing. The two of them run through the door and quickly find their way to the others, struggling with a heavy iron gate.

Lilly glances behind them "They'll be coming."

Buffy crouches down and takes hold of the gate, bracing herself for a very heavy lift. She begins to raise the gate, straining as she goes. As soon as she gets it high enough, the woman waves Lily and the others to crawl underneath. They all scramble to the other side, climbing through the two pools shimmering above them.

The woman is the last one. Buffy then pushes the gate up over her head to get to the other side.

Suddenly the woman spots Ken, bloodied from his fall, running towards Buffy and wanting to tackle her. The woman pulls Buffy to her so the gate falls down an on top of Ken, whose momentum throws him on the floor.

He arches up and screams in pain. Buffy and the woman get to their hands and knees and look over at Ken as he continues to scream in pain.

Suddenly the woman stands up and takes the club that fell from Ken's hands. Ken is staring at Buffy who is still on the floor.

"You…ruined…you…" he spurts out angry. But before he can spurt any more the woman brings the club down hard onto his head, crushing it.

"Lilly…"

"Is safe." The woman rasps, "Now we must go. Only one pool is still open."

Buffy gives an old woman a lift up then jumps up after her. The woman catches her hand and pulls her clear of the water. Just in time because with a flash of light, the pool mysteriously tiles itself over to match the tiles along the edges. It now appears to be a six-inch deep, empty ceremonial pool. Buffy stretches a bit then mutters under her breath. "I'm gonna feel this for a week."

Then looking around she frowns. "Ok, this is different."

The woman looks at her. "Hi sorry about that…Hi, I'm Buffy."

The woman smiles. "I'm Kate," she rasps. "Sorry haven't talked for years."

Then she looks around. "This looks exactly as I remember."

At Buffy's look she elaborated. "I ran away from my family when I was 18," Kate let out a dry cough and continued.

"I meet a man…Ken, he said that he knew a place when I could hide. Didn't know he was a demon. I got the same welcome you did,…but I didn't let myself forget,…I recited songs, stories that my mother told me…all in my mind. So that I didn't forget."

Buffy nodded then frowned, looking about again…nothing changed, this wasn't where she entered and that left her with two possibilities. Either she was in another city, or in another dimension similar to hers.

Buffy was seriously hoping that it was the first.

But with her luck….

_Tbc…_


	2. Chapter 2: Letter

**Chapter 2: Letter

* * *

**

**6 years later **

_Dear mom,_

I know you'll never read this letter because…you are in my home dimension. God I sound like one of those SF geeks, but then again, you probably would not recognize the 17 year old girl that left her home and mother to save the world from her lover.

My lover who turned evil on at the night of my 17th birthday…or the day after. I took a while to stop blaming my self for that.

It wasn't my fault.

It wasn't Angel's fault.

The fault goes to the idiot who left that loophole. Or better yet, the moronic, vengeful people who decided that punishing a soul of a man that left when he was drained by Darla and replaced by sadistic demon. Only to have a vengeance for a girl that died.  
If they had just dusted him…that would have been revenge. But they wanted vengeance. And the innocent paid the price.

Slide Angel in to that category as well.

It took me a while for me to forgive Xander as well…he said Willow says kick his butt…that those were not her words became painfully clear when Angel returned but I won't forget what Xander did. And I honestly hope that his reasons were not about jealousy. Or off his dislike of Angel.

I really do hope.

But since I'm lying my past to rest, I'm finally accepting the simple truth that Whistler told me on my second night here…I'll never return home. I'm permanently stuck here.

I'll never see you again. I'll never see Willow, Xander, Cordy or Oz again. I'll never see Giles polish his glasses or hear him say dear Lord.

Whistler also told me that I'm destiny or duty free. This world is not without demonic forces, but it is not my duty to stop them. I don't even know how to find them...though I managed to stumble on a succubus my second year here. Managed to save a couple of geeks too, Ed and Henry or Harry whatever

They followed me around almost all the time during high school…like two groupies. It was irritating. But kind of sweet in the geeky, creepy way. After high school they went of to hunt ghosts. I seriously hope they never stumble on the real thing. Cuz then that motto of theirs WWBD (and how annoying is that motto, and no I'm not going to translate THAT) won't go so well.

You would be proud of me, mom, I managed to finish school with flying colors. I was even a speaker at graduation. And then I enrolled in collage and majored in Psychology. I also took classes in Mythology and couple ancient (read dead) languages and classes in Art.

I just wanted to feel close to people I care about. And now (if you were reading this) you would be wondering how a girl that needed tutoring in every subject could do so well. Well, not needing to patrol every night helped a lot, so I didn't sleep through classes.

My personal life…or should I say love life is rated PG as in pretty grim. There was this guy Matt, but he was an ass-hat. A cheating ass-hat. He went out with four girls at the same time. Only wanting one thing.

How did I find out…well I dreamed it, of course the first time I dreamt about Matt I didn't believe it. I thought that it was my imagination playing with me. but then I caught him with another... that hurt a lot.

And I haven't dreamed just about Matt, there was incident about a car crash...I dreamed weeks before it happened. Imagine. I wake up one morning, have breakfast and then see the news and realize that I've dreamed this happening weeks before.

And sometimes something catches my attention like last week's news. Some kid got lost. I read the article and...Bang flashes of landmarks...it was like watching a movie. So I go to the landmarks that happened to be an old building and I found the kid. He went exploring and accidentally locked himself in the boiler room.

He is with his parents now. In fact his mom invited me to dinner a couple of times.

I would be happy to think that clairvoyance is my Slayer power, but it's not. You see mom that gift apparently runs in the family...from dad's side.

Yes I dreamed it; it appears I can see the past too. So let me tell you dad's family history about the gift.

As far as I know it started with a family in London. (I think in 1860 or 1880 by the looks of dresses) A daughter from a wealthy London family married an American against their families' wishes. As a result, her family didn't acknowledge her as their daughter...her parents treated her like she didn't exist, had never existed, the rest of the daughters weren't even allowed to speak her name.

So when the family's middle daughter who had the same gift as me, only she was more powerful mostly because she was older than I am now..25 I think. Anyway she caught the eyes of a vampire.

And here comes the kicker...the vampire was Angelus. And that relative of mine...Drusilla. Yep I'm related to a crazy Vampiress who talks to the stars and the moon. Anyway my great, great I don't know how many great mother was Dru's older sister.

And the family's snobbery saved her life got to love the irony.

So seeing things before they happen runs in the family.

And apparently so does being obsessed over by Angelus…go figure.

So seeing things before they happen runs in the family.

And so, apparently, is being obsessed over by Angelus…go figure.

Ohh speaking of family. I adopted an Aunt.

Kathleen Emily Ross was 17 when she was pulled into Ken's hell. She came out as a woman of 40-50 years old. If she hadn't been in Ken's hell she would be 23 now like me, or almost; I still have a day to my 23rd birthday. She goes by Emily Summers now. An Aunt of an orphaned Buffy Anne Summers.

After a while, when I told her about me…she opened up. It was difficult for her. Not because she didn't want to, but because she hadn't spoken for years. The demons running Ken's place didn't allow their slaves to speak or think. The slaves were nobodies and worked until they grew too old.

I admire Kate; she is one hell of a person to keep her sanity and sense of self for years.

Anyway, she ran away from her abusive dad. Apparently, when she was a baby her mother died in a fire. And her dad blamed her.

What a loser.

How exactly could be a baby's fault?

Anyhow…when Whistler informed me of the fact I couldn't go home…I denied it, I didn't believe him. I spent months searching for a way back.

When I didn't find it, I was angry at…well everything really. At Whistler. At Ken. At myself….the list goes on.

I'll be 23 tomorrow and I finally accept the truth…I'm not going home. I am home.

I love you mom and you'll always be my mom. I'll never forget you.

Love  
Buffy.

P.S. I'm meeting some friends of mine tonight, they are planning surprise party for me, got to love Slayer hearing.

P.P.S. I'm tearing this letter up. I just wrote this to look at myself from a different perspective.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped

**Chapter 3: Kidnapped**

Music was banging off the walls of a well lit club on the main street. Young people celebrating…some celebrated finished exams, some upcoming birthdays…and some were just partying the night away, enjoying life in general.

It was midnight when Buffy decided to call a cab and head home. The party though was still in full swing, so a couple of classmates tried to talk her into staying for a bit. But her mind was made up…yes it was her 23rd birthday today but she also had an exam and she wanted to be well rested for ancient Egyptian.

That was one reason... the other was that she had very bad feeling...something was wrong.

She was digging into her purse for a chocolate bar she had stashed somewhere when a cab pulled up beside her.

"Good evening lassie", said a middle aged cab driver with an Irish accent. Buffy smiled when a memory of the trip to Ireland and Scotland with her Aunt filtered through her mind.

Sitting in the back seat of the car, she gave the driver her home address. When the drive started, they began to chat about Brian O'Malley's, which is how cab driver introduced himself, birth town.

Halfway home Buffy smelled something…a very strong smell of sulfur.

"Do you smell that?" she asked the driver while holding her palm across her nose and mouth.

"Yes lassie, I don't know here is coming from. I'll…"

The rest of his words were cut off by his choking

And Buffy's vision slowly blacked out. 

When Buffy opened her eyes, it was day and she was lying on something hard. Closing her eyes in annoyance at the fact that again some demon, at least she was hoping that it was a demon, because if it was then she could track it down and have very strong words with it. Preferably with something sharp and pointy.

Because dumping a girl in her sexy, snow white, expensive blouse on some muddy ground is definitely not of the good.

Abruptly sitting up, she carefully examined her surroundings, searching for any living signs…even demonic ones. Coming up with none…. at least as far as she could see.

Only houses that looked abandoned. And kinda old. Like in those cowboy movies.

Nodding to herself she muttered under her breath. "This is creepy with a side of weird."

Standing up, she carefully made way through the deserted streets, keeping to the shadows, but also keeping some distance from the buildings just in case some supernatural creature was hiding in one of them.

Keeping her senses in high alert enabled her to catch the slight sound of footsteps. Eyes narrowing she moved silently around the porch, stalking whoever…or whatever made the noise.

Peeking around the corner Buffy spotted a Goth girl about her age. Feeling nothing demonic, not that she was going to put a lot of weight on that, her senses were swing and miss most of the time. But since stalking wasn't Buffy's thing either, she decided to make herself known.

"Hi." Buffy greeted cheerfully while stepping into Goth girl's view, earning a startled gasp from said girl.

Raising her hands Buffy continued.

"It's O.k. I'm harmless. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm Buffy."

Her tone of voice, which was still friendly and cheerful, seemed to put the other girl slightly at ease. Even while she was looking at Buffy like she was someone from black lagoon.  
"Lily."

"Really I had a friend named Lilly…"

"Hey are you alright?" came a voice behind Buffy. Who whirled around and came a face to face…well chest since the guy was tall. Stepping a couple steps back, she regarded the newcomer; he was a tall black man with short hair and a slight mustache. The downside was he was dressed in military fatigues.

"Are you two alright?" He repeated the question.

"Yes." Answered Buffy the same time Lilly said. "No."

Before any one of them could say anything more three more people came running. Buffy maneuvered herself so that she could keep an eye on the newcomers and Lily and the army man.

And boy was the first guy who reached them cute, in a cute puppy dog way. He had a mop of brown hair that fell to his warm brown eyes. She loved the eyes. And he was tall. Very tall.

Next was the guy who was about her height, maybe slightly taller but not by much. With short brown hair…and kind of goofy looking.

Then there was a girl with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes…and like the Goth girl dressed in jeans and simple blouse. This was making Buffy feel a bit overdressed in her snug red leather pants, matching jacket and stylish white blouse. Not to mention high heeled shoes. Mustn't forget those.

But whatever … at least she looked good.

"Hey are you guys alright?" asked the cute guy.

"I think so." Answered military guy.

"I'm Sam." Cute guy introduced himself.

Military man nodded. "Jake."

"Lily."

"Buffy is me."

"Andy." Said goofy guy while raising his hand.

"I'm Ava."

"Are there any more of you?" asked Sam and boy did he have a nice voice.

"No." answered Jake.

"How did we get here? A minute ago I was in San Diego." asked Lily.

"If it makes you feel any better. I went to sleep in Afghanistan." answered Jake.

"Let me make a wild guess. You are all 23?" asked Sam which made Buffy narrowed her eyes at him. Cute and he knows something. But Sam was already continuing and she put all focus on him.

"We all are. And we all have abilities."

OK not what she expected. What abilities. And where the hell is here?

"What?" asked Jake.

Deciding to act to avoid discussing her abilities for a while she added. "What he said."

Sam looked for a moment like he would want nothing more than to not have this conversation…after a beat he answered.

"I get visions. I see things before they happen."

"Me too." added Ava. And what was it with her…she was making Buffy slightly uneasy. But she didn't feel evil or anything. Just off somehow. Now why was that?

Andy smiled and started to talk excitedly, making Buffy smile at his childlike delight.

"….I have been practicing, like training my mind and I can beam out images not just thoughts and people see it. There is one guy I know…total dick...I've used it on him. Gay porn… all hours of the day. You should see his face."

She smirked again when she saw the look that Sam and Jake exchanged. Jake's "Is this guy for real?" expression was funny. And Sam just shrugged while looking both embarrassed and amused.

And did she say that Sam is cute? Add sweet too.

And she was starting to suspect that Sam had some experience with supernatural…

Her observation of Sam was interrupted by Lily. "So you go Simon says give me your wallet and they do. You get visions. That's great. I would kill for something like that."

Lily was totally freaking out making Buffy wonder what her power was. Apparently not something Lily felt comfy with. Or wanted for that matter. More like scared to death.

"Lily it's OK." Sam said soothingly. And boy was he doing a good job with his voice…terrific now she was developing a crush on him.

"No it's not! I touch people, their heart stops. I can barely leave my house…my life didn't exactly improve so screw you. I just want to go home."

The tone of her voice made Buffy wonder…how exactly she found out that...she extended her senses and picked up guilt and sorrow so bone deep that she nearly burst into tears…Lily was in no small amount of emotional pain

Jake being a guy, totally missed the emotion behind Lily's words. "And we don't?" he said sarcastically.

"You know..." Lily started, but Buffy stepped between them.

"Time out guys…because if we want to get out of here, we are better off working together."

"She is right." Sam intervened quickly. "Like it or not we are here. And we have to deal with it."

"Who brought us here?" asked Andy.

"Better question… where is here?" added Buffy while shooting a look at Andy. "I mean how we can leave if we don't know where we are in the first place.

"I don't know where we are." answered Sam. "But who brought us here…" he trailed off looking even more uncomfortable. Oh yes, Buffy thought, he knows exactly who brought us here.

"It is more of a what." he said finally.

Ava looked at Sam confused. "What does that mean?"

Here it comes…

"It's a …" Sam lets out defeated sigh. "It's a demon."

And here comes denial and you must be nuts look.

"What?"

"A demon?"

"That's impossible."

"Really?" Buffy cut in. "And how exactly did you get from Afghanistan? Lily from San Diego? Not to mention when I was taken I smelled a really strong scent of sulfur. What else could it possibly be? Aliens?"

Then turning to Sam, she asked the question that was bothering her for a while now. "Do you know what the demon wants?"

About an hour later Buffy tried to absorb what Sam told them, and so were the others…

"So we are soldiers in the demon's war to bring on the Apocalypse?" Jake asked incredulously, his voice rising.

"if you put it like that…" Sam said with no small amount of exasperation.

"And we are being picked?"

"Yes."

Ava was shaking her head. "I don't know Sam. Visions and bending spoons is one thing. But demons?"

"Look I know how this sounds. But if we are here that means it's starting and we must…"

Jake interrupts. "The only thing I have to do is stay away from nut jobs…and so are you." he ads looking at Ava, Lily and Andy.

Great I'm a nut job…again, Buffy thought crossly. As Jake took off and just when he was out of sight. Buffy felt a darker presence closing in.

"Sam," Buffy grabbed his sleeve. "Jake is in danger."

Sam took off, Buffy just behind him and soon overtaking him. Letting her senses track down the presence to an old school.

Running in, the first thing she saw was a little girl, with claw-like nails advancing on Jake who was backing up to the chalkboard. Grabbing the nearest object she took a swing, not knowing that Sam had the same idea.

Her stick went through it and hit Sam's arm, in return Sam had the similar event with the iron crowbar, only it hit Buffy's hip. But the iron was the thing that made the demon take off in the form of the dark cloud. Scaring Ava, Lily and Andy who just entered.

"Oww." Groaned both of them, rubbing hurting parts. Though Buffy was glad that when she took the swing she wasn't using full strength, otherwise Sam's hand would be broken.

Then, exchanging glances with Sam they give each other sheepish smiles. "Soo…demon hunter?" asked Buffy.

Sam nodded. "You?"

"Put away a couple baddies." Sam nodded then turned to others.

"In case you were wondering, that was the demon." he pointed to the direction that the thing disappeared.

Buffy meanwhile spotted the chalkboard for the first time. "Hey Sam."

"What?"

"Any idea why the demon wrote 'I will not kill'

Sam stepped to the chalkboard, while still slightly freaked out Jake made room for the taller young man.

"I'm not sure." He muttered under his breath while frowning at the words 'I will not kill' written on the black board.

"Do you know what that kid was?" asked Buffy, then when Sam looked at her she continued. "And how do we make it go away?"

Sam was still looking, making Buffy a little uncomfortable.

"What? I may fought couple of demons and other stuff but I've never encountered something like that….thing."

Looking at the others Sam gave a short nod.

"I think it was as Achiri…a demon that disguises itself as a little girl. But how to make away will be …difficult."

"How difficult?"

"I don't have anything that would kill it."

"That is difficult. We'll have to improvise. Any idea where we are, cuz I'm drawing blank here."

"Same."

Sam looked at the others and noticed that Andy looked a little… lost.

"You with me Andy or what?"

Andy looked up.

"Give me a minute …I'm still working through demons are real thing." He said drawing a small smile from Buffy, who reached out and patted his hand.

"We should look around. There is possibility there is something somewhere which could tell us where we are."

Jake proposed and after getting nods from other four people.

"We should split up in two groups: Sam, Ava and me will look in the right side of the street. Buffy, Andy and Lily will take the left. We should also stay in view in each other. No wandering." The last two words were pointed with a glowering look from Jake.

This, in Buffy's opinion, was making him look funny, trying to be intimidating …but it worked on Lily, Ava and Andy.

Didn't work on Sam, though he agreed with the plan...and she had to admit for a soldier boy, Jake wasn't half bad.

But they had work to do…also Buffy came to realize something. No matter how much she loved being semi normal, she missed this. Getting attacked (or right now kidnapped) by the demon, figuring out what it wants and then kicking its ass. She really missed this…call her little twisted…but she really missed this.

Sam was walking the street with Jake flanking his back, while he was busy figuring out where they were. And about his companions.

He was surprised to see Ava here. Sam hoped that she ran away that demon didn't get her. He was wrong…and she had probably been here all month. Though for her it was two days. He would have to tell her about her fiancé. Poor girl.

Jake kind of reminded him of some of his Dad's friends he meet when the Winchester family stumbled accidentally on one of John's marine buddies.

Andy was…well Andy.

Lily was scared, he would have to keep close watch on that girl so that she won't get hurt or something.

Buffy. He really didn't know what to make of her. On the first glance she looked like those young woman who lived at Beverly Hills. Beautiful, blond dressed to kill…typical rich girl. She was petite, shorter than Jo even, and looked fragile. And yet he recognized a hunter in her.

And she looked familiar and when Sam worked through on who she remained him of…he almost started to chuckle. Dean would have a kick out of this. She bore a close resemblance to Daphne from Scooby Doo.

And Dean loves that movie...mostly because of Daphne.

"So how do you know about all this?" Jake's voice interrupted Sam's musings. He turned to answer, when his eyes caught the sight of a bell. A bell with were familiar engraving on it.

"Hey!" Sam called the other group over.

"I've seen that bell before." He started when others reached his group. "I know where we are now. Cold Oak, South Dakota. A Town so haunted that every single resident fled."

"Swell," started Ava, "good to know we are in a place so historical." She finished with a little laugh.

This also drew Buffy's attention back at her, And enforced Buffy's bad feeling about Ava. She'd have to keep an eye on her.

Lily was nervously clutching her necklaces. "Why would that demon or what ever bring us here?"

Sam looked at Lily with soft brown eyes. "Wondering the same thing."

Lily let out frustrated sigh. "You know what? Doesn't matter."

With that she turned and started walking. Tossing her next words at the rest of them

"Clearly the only sane thing would be to get the hell out of the dodge."

Sam stepped quickly after her. "Wait, hold on…" Lily stop but didn't turned around.

"The only way out is through miles of wood."

"Beats hanging on with demons."

"Lily… we don't know what's going on yet. And we don't know how many are out there."

Jack stepped forward. "He is right, we should just…"

Lily whirled around and Buffy had to close her eyes at the fear, guilt and anger that come out of the pale girl before them.

"We….don't talk about we. I have nothing in common with any off you!" She shouted on the verge of a break down.

"Look I know…" Sam tried to soothe her. But she was to far gone…too lost in her pain.

"You don't know anything…I…. I accidentally touched my girlfriend."

Before Sam could answer, Buffy stepped to the distraught girl. "Lily, I know that the words I'm sorry won't help much…but I'm sorry for your loss. I've…I loved a guy once, and …things out of my control happened and he died. I felt like I was living in the nightmare."

Then fleshing a small smile she added. "But you are, right?"

"Buffy..." Jake started.

"No, Lily is right we can't stay here. But we also can't leave now. We need some weapons or something."

Sam nodded. "Buffy has a point. We are all in bad shape, we need rest but we really should find something to defend ourselves with and hole up somewhere for the night. So we are looking for iron, silver, salt and any kind of weapon."

"Salt is a weapon." Jake asked incredulously, drawing a small smile from Sam.

"It's a brave new world."

Andy fell in step behind Sam and Buffy. "I hope there is food in your world, because I'm starving."

Buffy giggled and dug in her bag to pull out a chocolate bar, and handed it over to Andy, whose face lit up like a kids that just got the best present ever.

Lily was looking through the pile of blankets and some other stuff. Noticing Ava was just standing she turned to give the other girl a peace of her mind, When she noticed that Ava's eyes were tightly shut and she was massaging her temples, soft sighs emerging from the back off her throat.

Jake and Andy were going through the house kitchen looking for knives and maybe some salt. With knives there was no luck, but Andy managed to dig out two large bags of salt.

Sam and Buffy were searching one of the rooms, when a scream and breaking of glass echoed through the house. Exchanging worried glances, the two bolted towards the source.

They met Jake and Andy on the way, each of the guys was carrying a brown sack with large words spelling salt on them.

Ava came running from the direction of the scream, colliding with Sam.

"Sam. SAM the demon, that girl, came and took Lily." She said while clinging to Sam.

Knowing that it was futile, Buffy started to yell the girl's name. Wincing when Sam joined the shouting. Boy for such a sweet soothing voice the guy can yell, she thought.

Then a loud noise was heard from outside. Ava and Jake wanted to rush out, but were stopped by Sam, while Buffy picked a iron pole and slowly moved through the door, closely followed by Sam, then Jake with Andy and Ava in the back.

But they didn't see any demons, just Lily hanging by her neck on a windmill.

"Oh _my_ GOD." whispered Ava, eyes wide. "OK that's officially…" she turned to Sam gesturing at Lily's hanging body.

"Sam you said we were chosen that it's not chosen…that's killed."

"Ava, calm down please. We have to stick together and gear up for the next attack."

"Gear up?"

"Yeah."

Ava nodded then shook her head. "Well I'm not a soldier.I can't do that."

"Well you _gonna_ have to." said Sam with a commanding voice, shocking Ava. Then, more soothingly, he added. "If you want to stay alive, you'll have to."

Ava looked at him, and then with a small whimper went back inside.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authors note: This chapter is divided in two parts, first part is done in Yellow eyed demon's POV second is Buffy's dream. And before you ask its not Slayer dream per say, its more 'someone' trying to tell Buffy something. (can't tell you what you'll have to read this chapter to find out._**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Night has fallen as I watch the kids waiting for them to doze off so that I can pay some of them a visit. They are sitting by the table discussing who should take the first watch.

Every once in a while I have to duck out of sight... that they do not see me. Neither of them is strong enough to sense me…well I think little Kate can, but she can't zero in on my position.

Pity though, that I missed the opening of this round, but I had a disobedient daughter to punish. Possessing Sam Winchester was not in my plans. I was severely displeased when I learned of this trespass.

Foolish child thought that I won't notice…or care what happens to one of the kids…well I don't but Sammy boy is special….not that any of my children know how or more importantly in what way special.

Well anyway, after torturing my daughter and sending her to hell, I felt much better. It will be some time before she manages to get out.

Then news about Roadhouse and deaths of hunters came in…and it was like a birthday.

Anyway, like I said, this round should be more interesting than last one or the one before it…or the one before that….they were all the same.

Kids came, Ava saw them and sent Achiri to take care of it…it gets boring…well not the kill, or the fear from the kids, that is always entertaining but where is action and some drama.

Though watching Ava enjoy the power is amusing; to think that the trick to get her to play my way was to show her the power to control…some people are just too easy.

But I got to say Ava…quite an actress, her bubbly and babbly attitude, others dismiss her instantly...and die.

But then again, most of them were weak, or too strong minded to be manipulated. But this new shipment of kiddos will probably be more entertaining to watch. Lets see, two cannon fodder's…I'll set Ava on Andy first…he is redundant and of no real use to me.

Pity for Kate, she is one sweet little blond thing and shows a lot of promise...not to mention the fact that she ran away from home and that she is hiding from her abusive father, makes her perfect for manipulation, but I have a lot kids like that so losing one, not such a big loss.

Jake is a good little soldier, controlling him will be laughably easy. Couple of treats and he will be obedient like a puppy but his strength will prove useful in breaking the devils trap around that cemetery.

Youngest Winchester is my favorite but not because of his abilities…tons of kids like him and a lot more gullible.

Poor Johnny looks like his beloved Mary was holding out on him. Of course, if I had known I would never visited Winchester's household…to much of a toss up, and I have a love for my existence.

But now there is so much I can gain…

And John paved the road for me nicely; I have to send him a fruit basket in hell for that. He served me his eldest on silver platter, because Dean will do anything to keep his baby brother safe and sound, big thanks to John for drilling that in his son's head.

Too bad Mary didn't tell her hubby of her heritage and abilities that came with it. Abilities that only the firstborn inherits. And the cake of it is that Dean is completely unaware of his heritage.

So in addition to my kids, an army of demons and I'll gain a descendant of those who created hell and trapped my kind inside, Got to love the irony.

Not to mention having that much power will enable me to amass enough power to overthrow and replace Asmodeus, king of demons and his queen.

It won't be long now, the kids are tired. Andy is already asleep and so is Kate…but they are not the ones I'll visit so until the critical three fall asleep ...I better make a recap of my master plan.

Make Ava get rid of dead weight.

Show Jake what Ava is capable of, so that he takes cares of her; and sell him the line 'only one can walk out'. He is good little solder with flair to kill.

And Sam...Sam won't aim to kill, though he is a far better fighter than Jake, if I would bet on the outcome who would win I would lay my money on Sammy.  
He will win the fight…but Jake will kill him simply because he will aim to do so.

Which is exactly what I have planned.

Oh and I have to pay another visit after my little dream walk and talk with the kiddies-crossroad demon, she'd better not disappoint me or there will be hell to pay.

* * *

Buffy came awake with a jolt…she was sitting in crowded classroom and the Egyptian history teacher was writing something on blackboard.

Quickly picking up her bullpen she started to copy the words; 

Quartet ruled the Island in the middle of the great sea,  
Two Kings, handsome and strong,  
sat on the throne silver and gold.

Two beautiful queens with crown of rubies.  
Ruled the land with gentle hand.

Then in King Asmodeus the darkness took form,  
He fell to greed and power;  
His Queen Lilith for lust and desire.

Other two heard their people desperate cry.  
Sister against sister.  
Brother against brother.  
The battle between light and dark begun.

Light won with high price,  
The Island sank in demise.  
Queen Selene kind and fair,  
Found for her people new home to live.

King Salomon locked the dark rulers  
And their children to the ground,  
There they dwell bodiless and proud. 

When Buffy copied last sentence, she lifted her head to copy the rest only to find the classroom empty and no writing on the board.

"Miss Summers." came the teacher's voice out of nowhere. Turning around she looked up at the professor.

"The class is over. Time for new things to learn." he said and gestured to the door.

Buffy stood up and made to grab her things, when suddenly a realization hit her…this wasn't real, she must have fallen asleep.

"I'm dreaming." She murmured.

"No dream is just a dream, Miss Summers. Now off you go."

The door appeared in the darkness and Buffy stepped through it. And found herself in bright sunshine.

Squinting, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the bright light. And when that happened she groaned.

"Terrific," she muttered sarcastically and with a raised eyebrow.

She was standing in the graveyard.

"Oh this is just typical. It would be a nice change if there wasn't a cemetery. But oh no…I had to dream of cemeteries."

Looking for any clues as to where she was, she noticed an interesting detail; all graves except one had no inscription on their headstones.

The head stone said:

**Mary Winchester**

**  
**

**1954-1983**

**  
**

**Beloved mother**

"That's supposed to mean something to me?" 

"Not really." came a woman's voice behind her. Buffy slowly turned around to look at her companion.

It was a woman, taller than herself, with long blond curly hair, blue eyes and she was wearing a white nightgown.

"So is this you?" asked Buffy waving her hand in the direction of the headstone.

"Yes."

"So."

"So." 

Rolling her eyes, Buffy crossed her arms and give smiling Mary one of her 'you annoy me, spit it out' looks.

"I need your help." Said Mary.

"My help…with what."

"I'll show you."

"Show me…what?"

"The beginning."

"Can you be more cryptic?" 

Mary gives smaller blond small mischievous smile. "I'm dead. It's my prerogative."

"Funny."

Mary lightly touched Buffy's shoulder and the scenery changed. They were standing in the middle of the room. Behind what appeared to be a younger Mary.

"Someone read too many Harry Potter books." Buffy muttered to herself with a small smirk, earning look of reproach from Mary.

"Listen."

_Mary was standing before council, she was here today to formally announce her impending marriage to John Winchester, something not many her people approved off. Well that was a bit strong description…frowned upon was more accurate._

"I formally announce that I secede my place on this council on the grounds that I don't agree with our people practice of marrying only people of Atlantien descent. 

"Atlantien? Like Atlantis. The lost city of Atlantis? Sink Island Atlantis?" asked Buffy with wide eyes.

Mary nodded.

"Get out…so is this all or…"

"No. After I married John I didn't have much contact with my family. It was decided that John would not know my heritage until the Council could see that there would be no repercussions. But things didn't go as planned."

"What do you mean?"

Mary touched Buffy's shoulder again and the scenery shifted again. Now they are standing in a nursery room.

Mary leads Buffy to the crib with a baby in it. 

"This is my son. Sam." 

"Sam? As in Sam who is sleeping with me…em …I'm meant sleeping in the same room with me, with others...that's not what I meant…OK you can stop with that smirk."

"Yes. The Sam that you met today is the same Sam. Now watch."

"Ok.

_  
Mary enters carrying a small boy in her arms. Moving to the crib with baby Sam._

"Come on. Let's say good night to your brother."

The Toddler leans over to kiss Sam on the forehead. "Good night Sam."

Mary leans in as well and presses a kiss on her son's forehead. "Good night love."

A tall dark haired man enters in the room. "Hey Dean."

"Daddy!" Dean runs to his father and jumps in his arms.

"Hey buddy! What so ya think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around football yet?"

Dean grins. "No daddy."

"No?"

Mary walks to her husband and older son. "You got him?"

"I got him." He bounces up his elder son a bit. Then turns off the lights.

"Sweet dreams Sam."

Baby Sam looks at the glittering mobile toys above him with the interest only babies have in glittering stuff that suddenly begins to move.

The clock on the wall stops and the night lamp flickers. And a tall shadowy form of a man appears in the room.

He steps to the crib, looking at the boy. Then he slices his arm and lets a few drops of blood drip in infant's mouth. The boy starts crying.

Suddenly Mary appears on the doorway turning on the light.

"John? Is he hungry?"

"Shhh."

"OK."

Mary turns and leaves the man alone with Sam again.

"Sammy. Sammy!"

Mary comes running and when she takes better look at the man…she sees that no man at all. It's a demon.

"You." She whispers, then launches towards the drawer where she hid an athame. But before she reaches her destination, she is ruthlessly slammed in the opposite wall.

Letting out a scream to alert her husband, she is silenced.

"Mary!? Mary! Mary!"

John comes running to Sam's room, throws open the door and looks around. Seeing nothing wrong, he slowly walks to Sam's crib and looks down at him.

"Hey Sammy. It's Okay."

Something red drops onto the crib by Sam's head. John frowns and sticks his finger in it, and another drop falls on his hand, and then another, and another…

He looks up and sees his wife on the ceiling, the blood dripping from wound on her stomach. Her eyes catch her husband's eyes…and she bursts in flames

"No! Mary!"

John turns around, grabs the crying Sam and begins to run down the hall where he meets Dean.

"Daddy."

John hands Sam to Dean. "Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Don't look back! Now Dean GO!"

Dean runs off with Sam as John runs back to Sam's room.   


"OK let's recap." Buffy said while holding her palm up.

"You married the guy you loved. You had a son, Dean, with him…who inherits the powers. So he was protected since birth. Sam wasn't or at least no one saw a reason for him to be in danger from evil things. Since he is second born and basically normal."

Mary nodded. "Right so far."

"But some demon made a plan to give a demonic aspect to a certain number of nine month old infants in every generation. So that he would be able to breach something called Devil's Trap. Which no demon can."

Mary nodded again.

"And he didn't know that you are Atlantian."

"He does now."

"Right. And he made some grand plan to get all the power from both your sons so that he can rule demons and humans."

"Yes. How did you know that?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Cuz that is always the story." 

Then she looked intently at Mary. "I'll have to wake up soon. Anything else I should know?"

"Yes. Ava is in league with the demon. And so is Jake. But you must not show that you know."

"OK." Buffy started walking to the door.

"Buffy!"

"Yes?"

"Don't let my son die?" 

"Not on my watch." 

Buffy stepped through the door into bright light….and lifted her head from the table.

Looking around she saw sleeping, Jake, Andy and Sam. Ava was nowhere in sight.

"Jake, wake up."

"Hmm."

"Ava is missing."

"What?" he snapped awake, looking around, and then he stepped to Sam and woke him up, while Buffy shook Andy awake.

"What is it?" came Sam's sleepy voice.

"Ava is missing." answered Jake. Sam immediately went on alert.

"We have to find her."

_To be continued.._   



	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5a: It has begun **

Dean was driving behind Bobby's truck. They finally had Sammy's location. A ghost town full off demons.

How typical off his brother to get stuck there.

The kid is a demon magnet.

When he will get to Sam he will plow him one for getting him so worked out. also on the side note he really should get some pain killers. Because if that vision thing was as fun for Sammy as it was for him…

Seeing Bobby pull over some shabby looking houses Dean pulled himself back to the job at hand. Dean grabbed the loaded shotgun resting on the passenger seat and joined Bobby

He had brother to save.

And then yell at.

Maybe kill the demon responsible for this mess

Hearing the crash ahead both hunters broke in the run, rounding the corner, Dean felt relief.

It was Sam, a little bruised but otherwise OK, but soon Dean's relief turned to worry as he saw tall black dude come behind Sammy with a knife in his hand.

Even as his brain told him that there was no way for him reach his brother in time, he still tried to warn him.

**"SAM!"**

Sam heard his brother and looked up, smiling in relief to see his brother alive and well, but something was wrong Dean had a panicked expression on his face.

A knife was already almost touching his back, Sam could feel the pressure of the tip to late to react really, but then it was suddenly gone and there was only loud yelp of pain from Jake.

Bobby ran by him after Jake who was running, his body hunched to avoid being hit by shots from Dean. And it seemed to Sam that he was cradling his right arm.

Had Dean managed a hit.

Looking down, he saw a knife which only seconds ago would be buried in his back. There was no blood anywhere.

"Sam."

Suddenly Dean was beside him pulling him into a hug.

Dean was relieved that Sam was alright so he pulled his baby brother in a brotherly hug, seconds later annoyance set in so he pulled back and smacked Sam upside the head.

"Oww Dean!" Sam glared at his brother, he knew that Dean didn't like chick flick moments but he really should get over that macho pasturing thing he had going when he got emotional.

"What was that about?" Like he didn't know, but that didn't mean that he would make it easy for Dean.

"You got kidnapped you dumbass. What were you thinking?"

"Firstly Dean, it was a kidnapping which usually means that victims are taken by surprise…."

"OK, really not that I enjoy this crazy brotherly reunion, but in case you didn't notice we are standing in demon infested zone, so could you children stop bickering and help me." came an annoyed female voice behind the Winchester brothers, a voice that Sam was sure never to hear again.

Both brothers turned about. Dean aimed the shotgun at the blond woman standing couple of feet away from them, by some unconscious guy lying on the ground.

"Buffy?" came Sam's voice. So Sammy knows the hottie, still the last hot blond his brother hooked up with was a demon, so going by his brother's track record, odds are she was supernatural too.

"One and only. And can you point that gun thingy somewhere else."

"Sorry Blondie, but like you said we are in demon infested town, you could be a demon." Smirked Dean, but Buffy raised an eyebrow, and then gave tiny shrug.

"But you and Andy…Jake…how?" Sam finally came out off his shock and took couple of long strides to kneel beside the wounded and unconscious Andy

"OK! Cliff note version. Jake the moron threw that stone at Andy and me, we fell in the well, there was an icky thingy in there so we climbed out. Then Andy passed out so I dragged him here. And then I saved your ass Sammy, so could you please tell your hotshot of a brother to stop with the 'I'm the mighty hunter' routine."

"What do you mean saved Sam?" asked Dean, who did lower his shotgun a couple of inches, but didn't put it away. He still didn't trust Buffy, no matter how hot she looked even with scrapes and dirt smudges…and did she look like Daphne only with the blond hair?

"Well that knife didn't fall out of Jake's hand by itself did it?" asked slightly peeved Buffy.

This definitely wasn't her day…oh it started all right but then it just got suckier and suckier. Ghosts she didn't mind, demons not a problem, even a western themed town didn't make her day complete.

Completely ruined that is.

And since she couldn't whack the incorporeal demons which turned in black clouds…she would just have to show her displeasure to Jake.

He did ruin what was left of her white silk blouse…oh he was so gonna get it.

"Hey guys." Came a weak voice from the ground Andy was pairing at them through his half closed eyes.

"Hey Andy. Dude you look like shit." Dean crouched down to lying down Andy and checked his bound wounds.

"It worked." Whispered Andy then passed out again.

"Man this looks bad. What happened Sammy?"

"Look guys, in case you forgot we are in demon central, we should get going." Snapped Buffy since her spider sense had begun tingling again. They really should get going.

"Barbie is right. We should be going." Dean agreed, picking up Andy and heading to where his baby was parked. And where Bobby was already waiting.

Buffy closed her eyes at the nickname then counted to ten… she shouldn't hurt Mary's eldest.

"Ignore my brother he can be…"

"Charming." Supplied Dean with a smile.

"I was thinking more off the lines off a jerk." Deadpanned Sam.

Dean made mock serious face. "Oh you wound me."

"If you two don't stop that…."

"You'll what Princess?" smirked Dean.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "You know Dean, I have a name use it?"

"Sure thing…Muffy."

Buffy just gritted her teeth…

They were all sitting at Bobby's, well except Andy who was lying on the bed. His wounds were freshly dressed and he was feeling much better…he was talking a mile a minute.

"And then that demon girl..."

"Achiri," supplied Sam

"Right, well she killed Lily because Ava told her to…"

"I don't think she wanted to kill her."

"Oh come on," cut in Dean. "You said it yourself that she used…"

Buffy throw the book at Dean which he ducked. "I didn't mean Ava, I meant Achiri demon girl."

"Buffy, demons…" Sam started, Buffy rolled her eyes.

"It did write on the board, remember. And it did lead me and Andy to where you and Jake were fighting."

"A Demon helping hunters…I don't know. Bobby could the information about Achiri …"

"Woah Sam …" Dean shot to his feet. Good bloodsuckers he could handle. Well mostly. Ghost who weren't bend on revenge, semi good werewolves and now this…oh no. Not gonna happened. Good demons, this is too much.

But before he could continue, Buffy reached up and pulled him back on the chair.

"I don't think it did it because it was good, I think it did it to get revenge."

Sam frowned. "What do you mean?"

Bobby nodded. "That would make sense. Ava was controlling Achiri, demons don't like to be under control. Especially to someone, namely any human, who they consider inferior. Now back to it, what happened after? Did you find out why the demon brought you there?"

Sam nodded. "The demon said he only wanted one of us to walk out alive?"

"He told you that?" asked Dean resting his hands on his knees watching his brother intently.

Sam scoffed. "Yep"

"Did he appear in your dream?" asked Buffy, causing Sam to look at her.

"Did you?"

"Have a visitor...yep."

"What did the demon tell you?"

"Wasn't a demon. And it was her."

"What?"

"Look continue, with your story. Then I'll tell mine."

Dean nodded. "Fine. He tell you anything else?"

"No. that was it. Nothing else. You know, what I don't get is if the demon only wanted one of us, then how did the three of us get away?"

Buffy snorted. "OK news flash, demons lie. And that YED sounds like someone who would mess with your head to get what he wants. And all demons want power. This is about that…and control and of course evil things…yeh." She finished embarrassed.

Dean smirked at that then turned back to his brother. "So now that YED, good nick name by the way Princess, now that he has Jake what's he gonna do with him?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is, we gotta stop him."

"And we will."

"Hold your horses Sweetheart, who said you're going."

"Me."

"You are not the boss.."

"Well you are not the boss of me Dean, and let me tell you if I have to I will knock you unconscious, stuff you in that bolts of wires that you call the car and drive wherever the hell YED is holed up."

"If you touch my car…" growled Dean.

"DEAN! Priorities please! Maybe we should call Ash and…what's wrong?"

"The roadhouse is gone. Burned to the ground. Ash is dead, maybe Ellen too."

"Demons?" asked Sam.

"Yeah we think so. Apparently Ash found something important and they knew so."

"What did he find?" asked Buffy when the silence stretched.

Dean cleared his throat then pointed at the older hunter. "Bobby is looking in to that."

Bobby looked up. "Well I did find something...but I'm not sure what the hell it means."

"What it is?" asked Dean, Sam, Buffy and Andy at the same time, making Bobby smirk.

"Demonic omens…like a frickin tidal wave. Cattle deaths. Lightning storms. They skyrocket from out of nowhere. Almost all of Wyoming except for this place….Southern Wyoming."

"And there is where we going." Said Buffy.

At the guys looks she rolled her eyes. "Obviously demons are circling this area for some reason."

_TBC…_


	6. Chapter 6:final

**Here it is last chapter...but who knows the sequel my come sooner.**

**Special thank you to my BETAS , READERS AND ALL WHO REVIEWED!**

* * *

**5b**

**An; I know I'm skipping in explanation how Andy survived and the well thing…but I just couldn't make it right…so take it as you did in cannon SPN when John was doing something and you didn't exactly know what he was doing.**

* * *

_4 hours later At Bobby's House_

"I need to stretch my legs" said Dean suddenly standing up and walking out. Bobby followed.

"No one is to be alone now."

When they were alone Dean turned to Bobby. "We can't let Andy or Buffy to come with us."

"Dean…"

An Unexpected clank from the distant part of junkyard stopped Bobby's words, making both hunters crawl to the side of the car.

Then when the intruder came closer they jumped to their feet and grabbed him. Only to see that he was a she.

"Ellen?" asked Dean.

The woman nodded tiredly.

"Ellen. Oh god."

"We need to get inside." said Bobby. Ellen nodded.

"I have some news."

She started to say when she came inside Bobby's house only to stop when she saw Sam and two others she didn't know. Though the young guy sitting between Sam and young blonde was familiar somehow.

"Come, sit." Said Bobby and sat down and when she did he passed her glass of water.

Raising an eyebrow at her long time friend. "Bobby, is this really necessary."

Bobby smirked. "Just a belt of holy water, shouldn't hurt."

Ellen sighed then lifted the shot of glass to her mouth and swallowed the water. "Whisky now, if you don't mind, and some introductions."

Sam motioned to the young man. "This is Andrew Gallagher."

"Andy, and hey." Said the just introduced Andy and gave Ellen small smile.

"You are one of the children that demon is after. People like Sam." Said Ellen finally remembering where she saw the guy. Sam and Dean were looking for this guy at one point of time.

"Yeah aren't we lucky, I'm Buffy by the way."

"Another one." Said Ellen and looked at Dean.

Dean nodded. "She was with Sam yes. Ellen what happened? How did you get out?"

Ellen closed her eyes took deep breath and began her tale. "I was supposed to be there with everybody else. But we ran out of pretzels of all things. It was just damn luck." She added bitterly and downed the whisky Bobby poured for her then, exhaling sharply, she continued.

"Anyway, that's when Ash called. Panic in his voice. He told me to look in the safe. Then the call cut out. By the time I got back, the flames were sky high. And everybody was back. I couldn't been gone more than fifteen minutes."

Sam leaned closer. "I'm sorry Ellen." He said softly.

Ellen nodded blinking back the tears "A lot of good people died in there. And I got to live. Lucky me." She added bitterly.

"No." said Buffy firmly, causing all to look at her. "We got lucky. Ash apparently found something the demons didn't want us to have, and that's why they blew up the roadhouse. And as much I or any one of us wants time to mourn… I don't think there is time."

Bobby nodded. "Buffy is right. Ellen, you mentioned a safe."

"There was a safe we kept in the basement."

"The demons get what was in it?"

As an answer, Ellen pulled out a map from her pocket and unfolded it down on the table. It had several black lines and X's on it.

Dean leaned in, studying the lines. "Wyoming. What does that mean?" he asked pointing to the lines.

"Hold a minute." Buffy interrupted also leaning in, and then grabbing a pencil she connected the points following train lines on the map until the shape of the star was made.

"It looks like a star." Andy commented at the same time as Dean groaned.

"Tell me this is not what I think it is?"

"It's a Devil's Trap. A 100 square mile Devil's Trap." Sam wondered tracing the lines with his finger. "It's incredible."

"What's the Devil's Trap?" asked Andy.

Sam answered "The Demons that it's trapped in those lines lost all their powers and can't get out."

"Oh. OK." Andy nods.

"I don't believe it." muttered Bobby, drawing all attention to himself. He was holding a thick, old looking book that he set it on the table.

"You got something?" asked Sam frowning.

"A lot more than that. The X's are abandoned frontier churches all mid 19th century. And the tracks, as well as churches, were built by Samuel Colt."

"Samuel Colt…the demon killing gun making Samuel Colt?" asked Dean

"Yep."

Dean nodded. "Just checking. "

Ellen looked at the map with wonder. "I've never heard of anything that massive."

"No on has." Bobby patted Ellen on the shoulder earning a small smile from the woman.

"And after all these years none of the lines broke? It still works?"

"Well obviously, since the demons are circling it" Buffy snarked at Dean, making him frown at her which prompted her to smile innocently at him, then a very unpleasant thought hit her and she whirled around and grabbed Sam's hand to get his attention.

"Sam that's why YED needs Jake for, he can break the lines. He is not a demon but he does have aspect of one. His strength."

"Why would the demons want to get inside?" asked Ellen. "There is only old cemetery there."

"What's so important about the cemetery or…what's Colt trying to protect?"

Buffy could almost see the wheels turning in Sam's head, but then Dean cut in.

"Well, unless…" then he fell silent. Until Bobby broke the silence and asked what they were all thinking.

"Unless what?"

Dean leaned forward his eyes thoughtful. "What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out? What if he was trying to keep something in?"

Ellen frowned. "That is a comforting thought."

"No kidding." muttered Buffy exchanging a worried look with Andy.

"Yeah you think?" said Dean sarcastically glancing at Bobby. "So I'm guessing that we are hitting the road?"

It took them an hour to get going, mostly because of the argument that broke up between Buffy and Dean about whether she and Andy were going or not. She pretty much nixed all Dean's attempts to convince her to stay. She made some very inventive threats to the Impala that make Sam laugh at Dean's facial expression.

It took Ellen putting her foot down to make Dean back off …which made Buffy smirk when she figured that he was scared of the older woman. Not that she didn't find Ellen formidable, but she wasn't scared of her.

The Sun was setting when they entered the cemetery…making Buffy feel a bit nostalgic for the time she hung out in cemeteries a lot, though of course that meant that her clothes would probably get even more dirty and torn than they already were. She really mourned her blouse that got ruined, meaning she had to borrow something from the guys' bags…since the t-shirt was too big, it made her look bulky, so she had needed to make it wearable with Ellen's help.

They found Samuel Colt's grave and hid.

Night had fallen when Buffy heard the footsteps approaching, it was Jake. He passed Dean who was hiding behind large tomb, a gun at hand. In fact all of them were holding guns.

Buffy really hated guns. But she didn't say anything because she just knew that refusing it would lead to another argument with…well everybody except maybe Andy, who didn't particularly liked guns either.

When Jake got to the gravestone, Buffy stepped from the shadows, arms crossed and gun at the back of her pants.

"Hello Jackie. How you been?" she asked conversationally like they were meeting in the park.

The others circled Jake, their weapons drawn.

Jake looked between Andy and a smirking totally relaxed Buffy, in shock.

"Wait…you two are dead. I killed you."

Buffy shrugged. "Who are we to disagree? So what is going to be? You going to be good boy and return that gun, or is it going to be the hard way?"

Bobby stepped forward. "Okay, just take it real easy there, son."

Jake turned to the older man. "And if I don't?"

"Wait and see." said Sam glaring at Jake.

Jake scoffed. "What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What you gonna do…kill me?"

"It is a thought." said Dean aiming his gun at Jake's chest.

"Hey from where I was standing Sam here pretty much beat the crap out of you." Snapped Buffy then she smiled sweetly.

"Must have been real bummer…I mean you are, a trained solder in Afghanistan, stronger than anyone that you know of. And here you get your ass handed by Sam here."

Jake begins to laugh.

"What are you laughing about, you little bitch?" asked Dean.

"You guys and lady, do me a favour. Put your guns to your heads."

Ellen, Dean and Bobby point their guns at their heads.

"See that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there are all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn."

"Let them go." growled out Sam.

"Sam, shoot the son of the bitch."

Jake smirked at Dean. "You'll be mopping up skull before Sam gets a shot. Now you three," he pointed at Sam, Buffy and Andy. "Put your guns down."

Three guns dropped and Jake smiled "Okay. Than you. Now if they pick up the guns," he said turning to other three. "Shoot them."

At that Jake turned around and pulled the Colt out of his pocket. While he was inserting it into the crypt, Buffy inched closer to Dean then whirled around and hit him straight in the face, knocking him out.

"Sorry Dean." She muttered, then went to help Sam wrestle Bobby's gun out of his hand, while Andy took care of Ellen, making her drop her weapon.

Bobby dealt with Buffy made her way to Jake, pulling him away from the crypt and throwing him away, but it was already too, late two separate engravings on the crypt started to spin in different directions. Then stopped.

"Uh uh." Muttered Buffy, having a bad feeling about this.

"Oh no." breathed Bobby.

"Bobby what is it?" asked Ellen concerned.

"It's hell." Answered Bobby.

"Great, now my day is complete." muttered Buffy.

The Colt then fell out of the crypt and a rumbling was heard behind the gate.

"Take cover now!" shouted Bobby. Buffy quickly picked up the Colt and ran after Ellen and Bobby to take cover behind the tombstones, where Sam, Andy and the now conscious Dean were already hiding.

Just in time because with a loud bang, the crypt doors burst open and a large black mass erupted from the other side, and shot outward.

Dean is rubbed his jaw, shot a look at Buffy, then turned to his brother. "What the hell happened?!"

Buffy shrugged "After I hit you. Hell."

Dean glared "Thanks for that Princess."

"You're welcome. And here… I think this is yours." Buffy handed Dean the Colt she picked up, knowing that Dean was the one who should use it.

Dean opened the Colt and checked for the bullet he was hoping was still inside.

"It is a devil's gate. A damn door to hell, we've got to shut it." Ellen shouted and ran to the gate. Bobby, Andy and Sam ran after her to help close the iron gates.

Jake stood up and started walking to stop them but a hand shot out nailing him to the chest so that he landed on his behind, looking up at the smirking blonde.

"Sorry soldier boy, I have a bone to pick with you."

Jake stood up slowly, and then hit Buffy. Her head whipped about. Then she slowly turned her head back to Jake.

"That's all you got? My turn."

She spun around and kicked him in the chest, and Jake for the second time today was sent flying.

Dean, meanwhile, was setting the Colt so that it was ready to fire. "If the demon gave this to Jake…then maybe…"

Thunder crashed and lightening lit up the cemetery, revealing The Demon standing behind Dean. The YED flung the Colt out of Dean's hand and into his own. Dean turned around and took a run at the Demon.

The Demon smirked and threw the hunter into the air and at the nearest tombstone.

"A boy shouldn't play with daddy's guns."

Sam saw that his brother was not moving, so he let go of the gate and ran to Dean. The Demon, seeing Sam's approach, smiled and then pined Sam to a nearby tree.

"I'll get to you in a minute, champ." The Demon then turned to Dean, his yellow eyes gleaming in the faint light.

"Sit a spell. So Dean, how are you? It sucks knowing that Sammy boy has a bit of demon blood in him doesn't it?"

At Dean's shocked look, the YED laughed "Oh, you didn't know. Well I and Mary and I knew each other way back.

Then the YED checked the Colt, thinking that things didn't go as he planed with Sam and Dean. They were pretty much a lost cause to him now, he thought. Ah well can't have everything.

But before he could clean up the loose ends, John Winchester appeared and grabbed the demon from behind, and started wrestling. After a while, the body that the Demon was possessing fell to the ground, the Colt still in hand, while John continued to wrestle with the black cloud. The Demon pushed him to the ground and entered the body once more.

The Demon stood up fully intending to send all Winchesters straight to hell. Then something that he didn't imagine happened…he saw Dean holding The Colt and like in slow motion he saw the hunter press the trigger, and the bullet expelling from the barrel.

In the next moment he didn't see or feel anything anymore, as he fell to the ground, dead.

Jake, meanwhile, got hold on one of the guns and aimed it at Buffy. But he was too slow, and she grabbed his hand and turned the gun away from her herself. Then with a quick jab in Jake's throat with the other hand, rendered Jake temporarily powerless as he struggled to breathe.

Taking the advantage, Buffy pushed Jake through the still open Devils Gate, then joined Andy and helped push the door closed.

Turning around, they see John, Dean and Sam standing together. And a little away, Buffy sees a bright light forming, smiling she went over to the Winchesters.

John put a hand on Dean's shoulder, both father and eldest son having tears in their eyes, while Sam stood on the side and gave his father a nod.

"Hey, so you are John." Buffy interrupts the quiet moment between father and his two sons. "Someone wants to see the three of you." She said, smiling softly, and pointed at the light.

As the Winchester men turned they saw the light take the shape of a tall, blue-eyed, blond woman in white.

"Mary." whispered John, seeing his wife after a long, long time. Dean and Sam just stared while their parents embraced.

Mary then pulled away and turned to her grown sons, her husband's hand firmly in hers.

"Hey Dean. Hey Sammy." she greeted softly.

"Mom." choked Dean. Mary nodded and then pulled both her sons into a hug. A hug she had desperately wanted to give them for years, but couldn't until now. Then she reached up to Sam and Dean's faces and wiped their tears away.

"I was waiting for your father." She said, while stealing a glance at her husband, "and I've been watching over you two since I died. After I leave with John, the protection breaks." She sighed.

"I would give anything to continue shielding you, but this is one rule that is impossible to break or bend. But you'll have Andy and Buffy with you, so I know you'll be alright." At that she gave Buffy a small nod, which Buffy returned.

Mary then turned to her youngest. "I know what the demon showed you and let me tell you son, it means nothing. Those drops of blood it gave you don't make you evil. It all depends on the choices you make. Keep doing what you doing sweetheart, and you can't go wrong."

At that, Sam took deep breath and smiled, his mother's words took a large burden from his shoulders, soothing him. Dean nudged him and mouthed 'told you so.'

With one last hug between parents and sons, Mary and John Winchester disappeared.

After their parents disappeared to whatever after life, the Winchester brothers went to stand over the demon's smoking body.

Dean nudged the dead body with his toe. "Well check that off the to- do list."

"You did it." Sam looked at his brother, smiling proudly.

"I didn't do it alone."

"I kind of can't believe it Dean. I mean…our whole lives; everything has been preparing for this…and now." Sam trailed off, then rubbed his eyes and let out, a wry chuckle.

"I don't know what to say."

"I do," said Dean and leaned closer to the dead demon. "That was for our parents … you son of a bitch."

Buffy and Andy walked to the brothers, standing by them. "When I was sleeping, you know in that ghost town. I talked to your mother."

At the astonished looks that two brothers threw her, she smiled. "I'll tell you all about it, after we get some rest time."

They started to walk to the cars. When they reached them, Buffy turned to Dean, a smile of triumph on her face.

"What?" asked Dean.

"Nothing just now, thanks to your mom, you are stuck with me. And Andy"

"Joy." Smirked Dean.

Ellen approached to the four. "Well… the yellow eyed demon might be dead. But a lot more got through that gate.

Dean turned to Buffy. "How many do you think?"

"An army."

"Terrific."

Bobby looked at the young people. "I hope you four are ready. 'Cause the war has just begun."

Dean smirked. "Well then." and opened the trunk[, tossing the Colt inside. Then he turned to Buffy.

"Get in the car Princess. You too Andy, Sammy. We have work to do."

**The end**

**For now.**


End file.
